Among the most useful developments in modern times is the Internet where websites may be published for consumption by a variety of users. With such sites, vast amounts of useful information may be made available and a variety of interactive electronic communications functionality may be facilitated. Unfortunately, often errors (bugs) are discovered in published websites such as misspelled words, incorrect data, and the like. Additionally, system and functionality errors that adversely affect the operation of the site or the functionality offered by the site may be discovered. Often, site or software developers wish to add an update to the site not associated with a site problem or error, but for the purpose of adding new site presentation information or functionality, or for enhancing existing presentation data or functionality. Unfortunately, a manual site update process whereby a site update is proposed, built and implemented often leads to quality control problems and inefficiency where the update is not adequately tested and approved prior to implementing. Also, such manual updating processes often lead to inconsistency in site maintenance across different published sites.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and system for automating updates to and maintenance of live Internet sites that allows for efficient, consistent and reliable modification and update of live Internet sites. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.